tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Joseph
Joseph El Dorado - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers, niemy Bohater żyjący w czasach ok. 1110 AK. 'Informacje' Joseph to najemnik, który utracił głos w wyniku zabaw Raya z Czarną Magią i przyzywaniem. Demon, którego udało się przywołać czarnoksiężnikowi nie tylko poturbował gardło bohatera, ale również rzucił na nie coś w rodzaju klątwy, którą Joseph próbuje oczywiście powolnymi krokami zwalczyć. Nie zna jednak całej prawdy o swoim „problemie”. 'Wygląd, charakter i umiejętności' ' Joseph V2.png|Strój zwykły i w Nowej Zbroi Joseph V1.png|Strój zwykły i w Zbroii '''Joseph jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma krótkie, ciemne włosy oraz zielone oczy. Jeżeli chodzi o wygląd, nie wyróżnia się praktycznie niczym. Jest natomiast niemy - to co chce powiedzieć, przekazuje za pomocą gestów lub zwyczajnie zapisuje na kartce. Bohatera tego cechuje stosunkowo duża cierpliwość - żarty i różne niemiłe teksty związane z jego brakiem mowy stara się traktować jak wiatr. Wobec Raya jest wyjątkowo lojalny. Wobec innych... zależy od własnego widzimisię i proponowanej stawki, choć zdołał w międzyczasie przekonać się już do kilku osób. Wojownik boi się również... kapłanów płci męskiej ze względu na swoją przeszłość, o której poczytacie kiedy indziej! 'Wyposażenie' Poza bronią, zbroją oraz najzwyklejszym w świecie ubraniem, młody mężczyzna posiada notatniczek i ołówek za pomocą których zapisuje to co chce powiedzieć. 'Przygody' '„Origins I”' Kolejny Dzień Targowy skończył się dla Raya w karczmie, gdzie wraz z El Dorado standardowo przepijali zarobione pieniądze. Podczas wizyty w bibliotece Czarnoksiężnik znalazł manuskrypt, dzięki któremu będzie mógł w końcu pokazać swojemu ojcu prawdę - iż jest najpotężniejszym magiem z całej swojej rodziny. Obydwaj najemnicy postanawiają się więc przygotować do wyprawy do starej wieży maga, gdzie będzie można przeprowadzić rytuał opisany na zwoju. Joseph załatwia niezbędne na bagna rzeczy, zaś jego kumpel szkoli się w zakresie flory i fauny bagien - konstrukcja znajduje się bowiem właśnie tam. Rano obydwaj ruszają w drogę, kierując się uzyskanymi informacjami oraz dwiema mapami. W pewnym momencie, ścieżki się rozdzielają - młodzieńcom udaje się dzięki temu odnaleźć stary, nieużywany kompletnie trakt, który - jak się okazuje chwilę później - doprowadził ich do celu. Zanim jednak znaleźli się pod wieżą, musieli pokonać Rozpruwacza - dzika zamienionego w przerażającą bestię przez magię tego miejsca. Na miejscu trafiają na stare notatki osoby, która stacjonowała tam wcześniej. Musieli rozszyfrować kilka zagadek oraz pokonać niewielką ilość strażniczych potworów. Zarówno inteligencja Raya, jak i sprawność Josepha okazały się tutaj niezwykle pomocne. Finalnie, bohaterowie stanęli na szczycie wieży pośród czterech przyzwanych tutaj w międzyczasie żywiołaków. Czarnoksiężnik - postępując zgodnie ze wskazówkami z notatnika - uruchamia kontener w którym powinien być zamknięty demon. Stety, niestety - nie było go tam. Uwolnioną mroczną energię wchłonęły jednak dwa z czterech żywiołaków, przez co powstał Żywiołak Skały oraz Żywiołak Soli. Naprzeciwko im staje dwóch najemników oraz pozostałe żywiołaki. Joseph używa do walki swojego miecza, na którego ostrzu żarzy się błękitny płomień żywiołaka ognia, zaś Ray wykorzystuje do pomocy przyzwane duchy. Stworzenia zostają ostatecznie pokonane, zaś Żywiołaki Ognia i Powietrza osiągają „oświecenie” - pierwszy przemienia się w Ifryta, drugi w Dżina. W zamian za uwolnienie oraz pomoc, ofiarują najemnikom po jednym życzeniu. Mag, dumny z siebie, prosi o grzeczną, ładną, miłą i posłuszną tylko jemu dziewczynę. Co okazało się pomocną wskazówką dla życzenia szermierza, jego towarzysz nie sprecyzował do końca swojej prośby - w zamian dostał więc pieska - suczkę - który go kocha i będzie mu wierny do końca życia. Joseph więc dokładnie określił, jakie jest jego życzenie - chciał, aby jedno z dwóch stworzeń użyczyło mu swojej mocy. Po chwili rozmowy Dżina i Ifryta, iż jest to niewolnictwo i w ogóle, w końcu ten drugi decyduje się zostać zapieczętowany w ostrzu bohatera. Niestety, sam El Dorado nie ma zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób zdjąć pieczęć i uwolnić ducha. Może się więc tylko tym chwalić, ale i tak nikt mu nie uwierzy, dopóki nie rozwikła tej zagadki. '„Origins II”' Ray oraz Joseph włamują się do biblioteki i kradną z niej manuskrypt niezbędny do wezwania demona, którego nie było na szczycie wieży. Po szybkiej potyczce z Inkwizytorem - Bolesławem „Ognistym Mieczem” - zadowoleni z siebie uciekają do lasu postanawiając się już nie pokazywać w mieście. Niestety, rano gdy wstali uzmysłowili sobie, że nie było to dobrym posunięciem. U kowala mają w końcu do odebrania specjalnie spreparowane kajdany na demona. Jeżeli je porzucą na rzecz zrobienia nowych to stracą kolejne pół roku - to było bez sensu. Ray wpada więc na „genialny w swojej prostocie” pomysł. Wykorzystuje chłopa, któremu obiecuje Rubiny za przyniesienie przedmiotu. Niestety, ten przez cały dzień nie wraca. Bohaterowie więc przebierają się i ruszają za mury, z powrotem do miasta. El Dorado dowiaduje się, że nieuk odebrał pakunek od kowala. Ray z kolei uzyskał informację, że nieuk chwaląc się, że dostanie dużo pieniędzy... poszedł pić. Gdy karczmarz zrozumiał, iż ten pieniędzy jednak nie posiada, zawołał straż i nieszczęśnik wylądował w lochu. Kiedy Ray w strażnicy negocjował odzyskanie pakunku, Joseph musiał zagadać Inkwizytora, który właśnie wracał z obchodu - gdyby tylko ich poznał mieliby przerąbane. Na szczęście, wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Posiadając już wszystkie niezbędne składniki, ruszają do przygotowanej wcześniej jaskini. W samym wezwaniu demona nie było problemu - ten powstał, gdy w grę wchodziło jego opanowanie. Czarnoksiężnik oczywiście zaczął grać „złego towarzysza” i chciał oddać przerażonego El Dorado w ręce mazoku. Ten na szczęście był w stanie złapać za kajdany i rozpocząć etap zarzucania ich na bestię - Ray również wziął w tym udział. Stworzony przedmiot okazał się bardzo przydatny - skutecznie unieszkodliwił potwora. Ray postanowił sprawdzić moc istoty - postanowił zaatakować miasto. Niszczyciel zaczął je dosłownie taranować i bez problemu pokonać wcześniejszą obawę bohaterów - Inkwizytora. Choć samemu Josephowi nie odpowiadało zachowanie jego towarzysza to widząc potęgę demona, nie zamierzał nawet się odzywać słowem, aby przypadkiem nie zostać zabitym. W końcu dochodzi do porozumienia między magiem, a przyzwańcem - 100 dusz własnoręcznie zabitych przez Raya magów w zamian za moc mazoku. Niestety, w czasie próby okiełznania istoty, ta wykonuje pojedynczy zamach w kierunku Josepha i magicznie uszkadza mu gardło. W panice, szermierz ucieka i docierając do lasu, traci przytomność. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, że od tej chwili będzie niemy, a źródło tego tkwi w ciele Raya, który zgodnie z umową, karmi demona duszami zabitych magów... ---- Bohatera poznajemy dopiero w czwartym rozdziale historii. Wcześniej „łapał” się pracy jako najemnik, między innymi w Karwanie Kalksteina wraz z Rayem. ---- 'Wielki Festyn' Do Moonblet przyjeżdża obwoźne ZOO barona Franciszka von Kalksteina. Bohaterowie zostają zaproszeni na pokaz niezwykłych stworzeń i otrzymują od barona ofertę pracy - na miejscu natomiast są już Ray i Joseph, jako jego najemnicy. Popijawa w karczmie zamienia się w bijatykę i ogólne zamieszanie. Bohater rzuca stołem, zaś chwilę później opuszcza karczmę z kulą lodu. W całym tym bałaganie, przez nieuwagę najemników ucieka jedno ze stworzeń - gryf. Bohaterowie ruszają na jego poszukiwania aż na bagna. Niestety, po odnalezieniu bestii nie udało się im schwytać żywego stworzenia, więc dostarczyli baronowi jedynie jego głowę. Na miejscu oskarżano zarówno Josepha, jak i Raya, że nie pomogli w walce z potworem - prośba niemego zapisana na kartce uświadomiła jednak Franciszka, że nie mogą w żaden sposób udowodnić tego, iż mówią prawdę. Na najemników i tak czekała kara za wyłudzanie pieniędzy... 'Dzik jest dziki, dzik jest zły... Vilk dostał zlecenie polegające na uzupełnieniu zasobów oraz zmianie zamówień dla karawany. Miał jednak znacznie więcej roboty niż mogłoby się początkowo wydawać i postanowił, że odda to zadanie komuś innemu, a nawet zapłaci, byle tylko mieć to z głowy! „Szczęśliwy los” chciał, że na jego drodze znaleźli się akurat młodzi najemnicy - Ray i Joseph. Ze swojego namiotu wychodziła również Kenshi - ona, jak i skacowana Centri również nie zostały oszczędzone. Ta ostatnia jednak obiecała oddać swoją część wynagrodzenia w zamian za święty spokój - kac morderca nie ma serca! Po zwiedzeniu miasta oraz nieudanej próbie zdobycia kilku świńskich tuszy, bohaterowie dostali „cynk” aby zapolować na dziki - również świnina, ale potrzeba jej trochę więcej. Najemnicy oraz kapłanka udali się do lasu, rozpoczynając polowanie. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, polowanie trwało bardzo długo ze względu na brak doświadczenia całej trójki w tego typu sprawach. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, spotkali myśliwych, którzy zapragnęli dorwać „ducha lasu” - jedynie Ray zrozumiał wskazówki dotyczące polowania na dziki. Po upolowaniu kilku dzików oraz chwilowej niedyspozycji Josepha po walce, drużyna wyruszyła bardziej wgłąb lasu, spotykając tym samym walczącego „ducha lasu” - który okazał się driadą - ze znajomymi już myśliwymi. Czarnowłosy miał tym razem dylemat - musiał sprzeciwić się swojemu towarzyszowi, gdy ostatnio zamiast mu pomóc, zaczął szturchać go patykiem pod żebra. Postanowił posłuchać zdania kapłanki, która stwierdziła, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie pomoc driadzie. Po zwycięskiej potyczce, bohaterowie otrzymali nagrodę od ocalonej driady, a następnie z pomocą przyzwanego przez nią niedźwiedzia wrócili do obozu. Każdy poszedł w swoją drogę - Kenshi do namiotu, Ray do Centri (tak, tak, spędzili razem bardzo upojną noc!), zaś Joseph został z niedźwiedzicą i próbował ją w jakiś sposób oswoić. Rano wszyscy byli zaskoczeni widokiem niedźwiedzia w obozie. Cóż... El Dorado był smutny, że musiał się pożegnać ze swoją nową koleżanką. Niedźwiedź pokazał grupie jednak wcześniej miejsce, gdzie znajduje się stado dzików - po ciężkich przemyśleniach, w jaki sposób rozdzielić stado na kilka części, Ray doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie sprowokować niedźwiadka. Tak jak zaplanował, tak też uczynił - gdyby nie lekkie przywiązanie do Josepha oraz fakt, że miał przy sobie kawał pieczonego mięsa, prawdopodobnie nie udałoby się im uciec od rozwścieczonego drapieżnika. To był zwariowany dzień, ale na szczęście się zakończył... '''Ruszamy! Karawana w końcu wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, zaś z nią oczywiście nasi bohaterowie. Tym razem dostali za zadanie strzec czterech ostatnich wozów karawany. Kenshi oraz Joseph zostali szybko przeszkoleni do jeździectwa i dosiadają koni, by w razie czego zareagować i dać jakiś znak... serio? Akurat niemowa? No cóż... Flamebringer otrzymuje pozycję miotacza, choć większość czasu przesypia na dachu jednego z wozów. Ray, Szaminit oraz Wilhelm zostają natomiast przydzieleni do pilnowania konkretnych wozów. Gdy podjeżdża do nich zwiadowca z informacją o watasze wilków ciągnącą za nimi, informacja ostatecznie dociera do uszu nikogo innego, jak Joseph - oczywiście, nie przekazał tego dalej, ale również nie przyznał się później do tego. Mimo wszystko, on i Ray zostali przydzieleni do nocnej warty. Czarnoksiężnik poszedł "się załatwić" zostawiając niemowę samego na straży - zakończył się to niedopilnowaniem i niespodziewanym atakiem ze strony zwierząt. Na szczęście, obyło się bez większych zniszczeń. Wojownik miał szansę popisać się w końcu swoimi umiejętnościami walki przed innymi, ale jak zwykle nikt nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. Gdy karawana dojeżdżała do rzeki Entello, została ponownie zaatakowana - tym razem jej śladem podążała bowiem banda rabusiów, oprychów i innych szumowin (tak na oko, tylko około 300). Bohaterowie tym razem musieli bronić nie tylko własnego życia, ale również wozów. Gdy praktycznie wszyscy dotarli do mostu, ten został zniszczony, odcinając możliwość przejścia rabusiom. Jedynie Wilhelm i Joseph musieli spróbować skakać przez wybuchający most - chcieli dobrze, wyszło jak zwykle. Wpadli poparzeni do rzeki i przez dłuższy czas musieli dochodzić do siebie w jednym z namiotów medycznych. Karawana po kilku dniach w końcu dociera do Torfog, gdzie zarówno najemnicy, jak i reszta drużyny żegna się z nią po dostaniu wynagrodzenia. Cała ekipa wyrusza w miasto w poszukiwaniu Kliia - druida wskazanego przez Sheltema. 'Miłość nie jedno ma imię...' Najemnicy otrzymują od Barona ostatnią szansę na uratowanie swojego imienia. Vilk złożył na nich bardzo szczegółowy raport, opisujący wszystkie możliwe wpadki. Otrzymali więc ostatnie zadanie oraz ultimatum - jeżeli zawalą, nie dostaną zapłaty za ostatni etap podróży, zaś ich kontrakty zostaną zerwane. Dostali listę kilku spraw do załatwienia, a następnie ruszyli w miasto. Szybko przekonali się, że Torfog podzielone jest na cztery dzielnice i do przejścia na trzy z nich niezbędne są przepustki. Cóż... nasi bohaterowie oczywiście ich nie mieli, a zapytany o szczegóły Vilk jedynie ich wyśmiał. Mimo wszystko, udało im się jakoś zorganizować w dzielnicy, w której nie potrzebowali przepustki - to nie było jednak wszystko. Zarówno Joseph, jak i Ray przez dziwne zbiegi okoliczności zostali posądzeni o odmienną orientacją, zaś chcąc zdementować owe plotki, pogrążyli się jeszcze bardziej, lądując razem na jednym łóżku. Po kilku godzinach czarnoksiężnik wpada na pomysł uzyskania jakiejś przepustki do dzielnicy wojowników - okraść lub zaszantażować jakiegoś mieszczanina. Najemnicy czekają 9 godzin na to, aby trafić na „bezbronnego” starca. Gdy już Rayowi udaje się zaciągnąć do do zaułka, Joseph zwyczajnie go zastrasza. Niestety, jak się po chwili okazało, zaatakowali silnego maga, który pokonał ich w oka mgnieniu. Ray ucieka, zaś Joseph trafia do więzienia. W więzieniu nie jest oczywiście zbyt rozmowny i jakimś sposobem udało mu się przetrwać noc bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym. Ostatecznie opisuje w swoim notatniku przebieg „napaść” z udziałem swojego „towarzysza” i próbuje wrobić go w to, że zaplanował i opłacił całą operację - jest mu już wszystko jedno, gdyż osoba, którą miał za przyjaciela i towarzysza (pomimo wielu błędów), tym razem zwyczajnie go zostawiła na pastwę losu i dała nogę. Gdy dowiedział się, że wkrótce ma szansę wyjść, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Połączeni we wspólnym celu Nowy dzień jak zwykle przynosi nowe problemy. Ray zastanawia się nad dalszym działaniem. Joseph wyszedł z więzienia. Kenshi budzi się w świątyni, ale okazuje się, że kapłani nie są tak dobroduszni jak uważała i wystawili jej rachunek za nocleg. Szaminit natomiast odkrył, że Flamebringer gdzieś przepadł. Czwórka bohaterów spotyka się na środki ulicy, gdzie Joseph łamie na wstępie nos swojego towarzysza. Pozostali odciągają go od zdezorientowanego Raya i po chwili udają się do Kliia. Na miejscu, po zbadaniu Josepha oznajmia, że ten jest zależny od czarnoksiężnika, z którym podróżuje i muszą - niestety - trzymać się razem. Wszyscy bohaterowie poszukują pozostałych składników jakich wymaga druid. Podczas poszukiwań poznają pasera Mossiego i studenta alchemii Horacego. Szaminit natomiast poznał bardzo miłą dziewczynę o imieniu Molli - szkoda, że akurat on, a nie nasz niemy przyjaciel... Cóż... Kiedy wszystko zaczynało się powoli układać i wydawało się, że wszystko jest gotowe, ekipa wróciła do domu Kliia. Niestety, nie zastali go tam, a znaleźli dziwną zbroję, z którą przyszło im walczyć. Po pokonaniu tajemniczego przeciwnika odnaleźli monokl Kliia. Oczywiście, od razu wszczęli śledztwo i szybko okazało się, że druid został wyprowadzony w towarzystwie dwóch Vah'es, drugiej zbroi i czerwonowłosej młodej kobiety pachnącej lawendą. Po trwającym chwilę śledztwie udało się im ustalić tożsamość dziewczyny - była nią Sylani av Garenta, córka barona mieszkającego na południu. Udają się więc do jego posiadłości, jednak nie zostają wpuszczeni. Przez kilka dni nie wolno przeszkadzać baronom, ani innym ważnym osobistościom, ponieważ jest u nich ważny kupiec. Grupa próbuje więc się zakraść, ale udaje się to tylko niememu El Dorado. W związku z tym, cała ekipa musi uciekać, nim zostaną schwytani - na szczęście, udaje się im to. Jakiś czas później z pomocą przychodzi Mossi, który załatwia Kenshi pracę na zbliżającej się uroczystości. Teraz należy tylko przygotować odpowiedni plan działania. Bal i licytacja! Mossi w zamian za pomoc chce otrzymać pewien zwój, który znajduje się w rękach Barona. Niestety, wejście jest możliwe tylko dla Kapłanki. Pozostali muszą więc coś wymyślić i wejść na własną rękę. Szaminit do tego celu wykorzystuje Vilka i za opłatą organizuje sobie pracę jako pomagier. Joseph i Ray wykorzystują natomiast mapę winnicy, aby dostać się do niej starym tunelem ewakuacyjnym. Niestety, w wyniku pomyłki i braku umiejętności czytania map trafiają do ścieku. Czarnoksiężnik dla ochrony przebrał się w starą szatę, zaś szermierz - z braku innego wyjścia - założył stare ubranie służki, które miał w plecaku. Nie pytajcie, skąd je wziął... Po kilku kwadransach błądzenia w śmierdzącej kanalizacji w końcu trafiają do "wyjścia", jakim jest wychodek. Gdy Ray próbuje wyjść, ktoś wchodzi do kibelka. Chłopak więc zaczyna instynktownie wyć, żeby go wystraszyć. Obcy okazuje się być niestety magiem i w sam środek wychodka rzuca potężne zaklęcie, które zamraża sedes. Czarnoksiężnikowi udaje się w końcu co prawda wyjść z pomocą Josepha, jednak łazienka zostaje zablokowana przez służbę, zanim niemowa się wydostał. W związku z tym, biedaczyna musi szukać innego wyjścia w tym smrodzie... Po błądzeniu, wpadaniu w ślepe zaułki i przejściu najprawdopodobniej kilku dobrych kilometrów w ciemnościach, młodzian w końcu wychodzi - jak się szybko okazuje, w piwnicach. Od razu rzuca się więc na przeszukiwanie pomieszczeń do których ma dostęp. Szczęśliwie, trafia na składzik wina, który uszczupla o kilka dobrych butelek. Gdy próbuje wejść na górę, drogę blokuje mu strażnik, którego przekupuje chwilę później wcześniej skradzionymi trunkami. Po krótkiej przerwie poświęconej spożywaniu alkoholu z nowym kolegą, Joseph postanawia sprawdzić trzy ostatnie korytarze piwnicy. W jednym z nich znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół - kiedy młody mężczyzna zaczął schodzić w dół, słysząc coś, zrobiło się dość... niepokojąco. Po dłuższej chwili postanowił jednak wrócić na górę. To co najbardziej go zaskoczyło to fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do dystansu jaki przebył to na górę dotarł po przejściu kilku stopni w górę. Bohater postanowił się stąd oddalić i ruszył dalej. W ostatnim, wyjątkowo ciemnym korytarzu, wpada w pułapkę i traci świadomość. Odzyskuje ją, budząc się w lochach... wraz z Rayem. Dodatkowo, okazuje się, że jest z nimi poszukiwany Kliie. El Dorado wykorzystuje swoją siłę do obezwładnienia strażnika pilnującego cel - łapie go i zaczyna uderzać nim o kraty, dopóki ten nie straci przytomności. Gdy się uwalniają, pojawia się także Szaminit. Wpada on na pomysł by dwóch najemników uciekło, jednak Kliie ma zostać. Mag chciał się bowiem dowiedzieć więcej od Barona i popracować dla niego chwilę pod przykrywką. Niestety, najemnicy nie idą na ten układ i wywiązuje się walka, w którą zostaje wplątana także Kenshi. Przepychanki i groźny moment rzucenia przez maga potężnego zaklęcia lodu przerywa atak rebeliantów na posiadłość. Bohaterowie uciekają razem z nimi na południe, do Legowiska. Tam natomiast dowiadują się, że Ci nie walczą tylko z Baronem, ale głównie z tajemniczym Kupcem, który stoi za porwaniami dzieci w różnych miejscach kraju. Na jaw wychodzi także straszna prawda o żywych zbrojach - by je napędzić, umieszczane są w nich otumanione narkotykami dzieci. Drużyna wraca do miasta znając już prawdę. W międzyczasie Kliie wręcza im amulety, które mają hamować rozwój choroby związanej z meteorytem - wiele kamieni i między innymi ten, którego szukali, odnaleźli w willi Barona przed jej zniszczeniem. Teraz nasi bohaterowie będą musieli przemyśleć swoje następne kroki. Sam Joseph ma świadomość tego, że pozbawił życia niewinne dzieci - ciekawe jak wpłynie to na jego dalsze losy... Rosalie i pamiątka po ojcu Od ostatnich wydarzeń minęło trochę czasu. Nasi bohaterowie właśnie wydawali pieniądze ze swojego ostatniego zlecenia w karczmie „Zabójca Pościgów”. Kiedy Joseph, Wilhelm i Szaminit delektowali się tutejszym trunkiem, do karczmy weszła pewna zakapturzona osoba. Od razu przykuła ona uwagę Josepha więc kątem oka ją obserwował. Gdy zdjęła kaptur i opuściła warkocz ciemnobrązowych włosów, zwróciła na siebie oczy większej widowni - stali bywalcy tanich trunków zaczęli się do niej przyklejać i obmacywać - Joseph bez chwili zawahania przywitał jednego z nich butem w środek twarzy. Wilhelm ruszył za nim gotowy do spuszczenia łomotu, zaś Szaminit wstał i dyskretnie oblodził podłogę pod walczącymi. Zaowocowało to tym, że wszyscy bojownicy przewrócili się na ziemię. Menele w przewadze 3 na 2 (Szaminit nie poniżał się do otwartego udziału w walce) ogłuszyli bohatera i strażnika. Wtedy rzucili się na maga, który pokonał ich kilkoma szybkimi zaklęciami. Niestety, cała trójka została wyproszona z karczmy. Chwilę później, kiedy przechadzali się ulicą, okazało się, że idzie za nimi dziewczę w obronie której stanął Joseph. W ramach podzięki zaprosiła ich do innej karczmy i dopiero tam wyjaśniła, że poszukuje silnych oraz honorowych wojowników, ponieważ jej domostwo zostało napadnięte. Jednak, ani straż miejska, ani też żandarmeria nie zamierzała jej pomóc. Bohaterowie oczywiście zgadzają się i umawiają na wyruszenie następnego dnia. Rosalie prowadzi wojowników oraz opisuje to, co udało się jej ustalić. Bandyci mają siedzibę w jaskini, której położenie dziewczyna oczywiście znała. Joseph ma plan nazbierania gałęzi i najzwyklejszego zaczadzenia rabusiów w ich własnej kryjówce. Niestety, nikt go nie słucha - postanawia więc podziałać na własną rękę i zbiera je samodzielnie. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł walkę wilków z niedźwiedzicą - początkowo jej nie rozpoznał, ale tak czy siak rusza na ratunek zwierzakowi. Wilhelm, widząc wbiegającego w krzaki najemnica ruszył za nim. Nie wiedział on natomiast nic o niedźwiedzicy, więc dostrzegając ją od razu zamierzał zaatakować - uznał, że idą po prostu zapolować. Na szczęście, El Dorado po pokonaniu wilków wyjaśnia sytuację i miś rusza w swoją stronę. Strażnik - mocno ranny (i dobrze mu tak!) - musi jednak wrócić do miasta w celu opatrzenia ran. Ostatecznie, bohaterowie - mając już nowy plan - docierają do kryjówki bandytów wieczorem. Używając kilku forteli, pozbywają się większości rzezimieszków i zasypują jaskinię. Nici z cichej penetracji... Rano odkopują gruzowisko i wyżynają niedobitków. Dochodzi do walki z Hersztem Bandytów oraz ich magiem, z którym wygrana była jakimś cudem. W końcu odnajdują laboratorium i księgę ojca Rosalie. Ta, korzystając z możliwości, dokańcza eksperymenty swojego staruszka. Po wszystkim ratują jeszcze jeńca i wracają do miasta. Oprócz zapłaty, Szaminit otrzymał trzy kostki czerwonego proszki, który przewodzi magię, zaś Joseph medalion i pocałunek. Korzenie Mocy Ogniobrody Ray zwołuje swoich towarzyszy, tj. Josepha, Kenshi i Szaminita do karczmy. Ma przed sobą ciężkie zadanie i potrzebuje zaufanych ludzi - dziwi więc fakt, iż wyjaśnia im bardzo niewiele, a właściwie tylko tyle, że muszą udać się do Rioveste - miasta położonego nad morzem na północy kraju. Po wszystkich niezbędnych przygotowaniach drużyna wyrusza w podróż pieszo. Nie mija choćby pół dnia, gdy trafiają na rycerzy zaatakowanych przez bandytów. Ci w podzięce za pomoc zapraszają ich do swojej siedziby - Zamku Dahe. Tam też dwóch rycerzy - Vladik Rymbaba i Banja Tigori - przedstawiają swojego dowódcę, Jarla Rugusa. Bohaterowie w podzience za pomoc są zaproszeni na ucztę i jutro śmiało mogą ruszać dalej. Dodatkowo, okazuje się, iż jest tutaj również Gorn - kowal z Sitri, który stracił żonę oraz dzieci. Biesiada trwa w najlepsze! Rymbaba zaprasza zauroczoną Kenshi do tańca, zaś Szaminit znajduje w tym czasie pokój w jakim postanawia przenocować do rana. Ray i Joseph biorą zaś udział w konkursie picia, co kończy się oczywiście ogólną popijawą i spaniem gdzie popadnie. Szermierz przebudza się w środku nocy, gdzie każdy już zdołał się oddać w objęcia Morfeusza. Szukając łazienki, rusza do klatki schodowej, znowu trafiając do dziwnego pomieszczenia, podobnie jak wtedy, w winnicy - długi tunel prowadzący w dół, po którym schodził kilka lub kilkanaście kondygnacji. Pełna mroku oraz dziwnych odgłosów. Gdy postanawia w końcu wrócić, przechodzi dosłownie dwa piętra i staje przed drzwiami, a dokładniej wyjściem. Chłopak wychodzi normalnie na salę, a kiedy znowu wraca na klatkę, ta jest już normalna. Na dole natomiast słyszy odgłosy biegnących strażników. Ray budzi się od razu, kiedy słyszy pierwsze krzyki czy odgłosy walki. Widzi, że jego towarzysz właśnie barykaduje drzwi na schody - podpuszcza go i sugeruje by sprawdzić skarbczyk, naprzeciwko którego stoi strażnik. Najemnicy łatwo przekonują mężczyznę, by ruszył na odsiecz. Sami natomiast łapią po jednej skrzynce z góry skarbów i uciekają według wskazówek Tigriego. Docierają do podziemnego tunelu ewakuacyjnego, lecz nie posiadając mapy, zabłądzili w nim. Po jakimś czasie trafiają na ołtarz ofiarny, który prawie pochłonął Raya - El Dorado na szczęście zdążył opanować sytuację. Błądząc już dobrych kilka godzin, trafiają w końcu do wyjścia. Po inskrypcjach wynika, iż jest to "Pechowe Wyjście". Po kilku próbach, odpowiednio stawiają zdobytą drabinę, posążek czarnego kota oraz rozbijają lustro dzięki czemu wychodzą nareszcie na zewnątrz. Kot z posążka przyczepia się do Josepha. Ray i Joseph przedzierają się następnie przez las i trafiają na główną drogę, którą idą na północ. Zmęczeni i brudni spotykają Szaminita i Kenshi. Najemnicy odnajdują Fangara, od którego mieli zdobyć informacje. Niestety, Ray spił się tak bardzo, że następnego dnia nie nadawał się do czegokolwiek. W związku z tym Joseph szukał pomocy u Kenshi i Szaminita, lecz Ci na niewiele się zdali. Gdy ostatecznie Ray zaczął go znów obwiniać i oczerniać, doszło do bijatyki, która przerodziła się w poważną walkę - doprowadziło to do aresztowania obydwu narwanych jegomości. Wielka ucieczka Najemnicy zaczynają dostosowywać się do życia w lochu. Niestety, w związku z brakiem mocy magicznej Ray nie może uciec sam z siebie. Rozprawa, na której Szaminit był świadkiem także nie poszła najlepiej. Prawdopodobnie przez pyskate słownictwo czarnoksiężnika. Skoro nie ma więc szansy na uczciwe wyjście, angażuje pozostałych więźniów i organizuje bunt. Finalnie zarówno Ray, jak i Joseph ukrywają się w lesie pod miastem. Tam jeszcze starają się przekonać Szaminita do pomocy. Mag wykorzystuje jednak swoje zdolności aby ich zwieść i doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Uczeń Lodziarza wstawia się przed sądem za Josephem jako zwykłym popychadłem i narzędziem Raya. Czarnoksiężnik stara się jednak być twardym. Ostatecznie, cała trójka staje przed obliczem Mistrzów Gildii Wody, gdzie zapada decyzja o objęciu najemników Magiczną Kuratelą - raz na 7 dni muszą stawić się do dowolnej gildii magicznej w celu zażycia odtrutki. W przeciwnym razie zamienią się w kamień. Symbolem ich statusu jest czarna obrączka na małym palcu prawej dłoni. Jedyna możliwość odkupienia win przez Raya to wykonanie powierzonego mu zadania, a następnie pomoc Josephowi. We współpracy z Szaminitem ruszają do grobowców magów niedaleko Sandholvin. Czarnoksiężnik dzięki notatkom znajduje tajne przejście i ukrytą komnatę. W niej posążek sowy siedzącej na czaszce. Wykorzystuje znalezione w labiryncie kryształy aby otwierać kolejne korytarze. Finalnie, we trzech stają przed obrońcą cmentarzyska - wielkim Minotaurem. Po jego pokonaniu sytuacja nie prezentuje się najlepiej... Joseph zajmuje się ścierwem przeciwnika i sprawdzaniem uzyskanej broni, zaś w tym samym czasie Ray stoi ze sztyletem w dłoni nad nieprzytomnym Szaminitem... O 3 takich co im ukradli ciało Nasi bohaterowie odpoczywają po ciężkiej walce z obrońcą Cmentarzyska. Joseph ogląda zdobyty miecz. Mimo, że Minotaur używał go jednoręczne, to dla Bohatera jest to broń dwuręczna. W tym czasie Ray podchodzi do Nieprzytomnego Szaminita. Jego cele nie są znane, ale łatwo wyczuć, że chciałby wykorzystać go jako kolejnego maga do 100 dusz. Joseph zauważa przy jelcu dziwny kamień połyskujący nieznacznie. Zaciekawiony postanawia zapytać Raya. Ten nie zna się na kamieniach, lecz próbuje czegoś dowiedzieć się o Kamieniu. W tym czasie Szaminit odzyskuje świadomość. Okazuje się, że rana gorzej wygląda niż jest w rzeczywistości. Po opatrzeniu okazuje się, że będzie miał bliznę. Kiedy już odpoczęli przeszukują pomieszczenie. Znajdują szczątki jeszcze kilku śmiałków, niektóre dość świeże, prawdopodobnie towarzysze tego bandyty z wejścia. Wracają do ośmiokątnej komnaty z posągiem. Umieszczają ostatnią możliwą kombinację kryształów – niebieski i żółty. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami otwiera się nowy korytarz. Wchodzą do niego wszyscy. Wygląda na to, że to labirynt, unikają kilku pułapek i walczą z potworami. Dziwnie zaczyna się dziać kiedy po raz trzeci trafiają na to samo truchło Pająka a potem na ten sam ślepy zaułek z tym samym szkieletem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili i kilku próbach dochodzą do wniosku – nie wolno iść w lego na zakrętach, bo przenosi ich to do jednego konkretnego miejsca w labiryncie. Po kolejnych kilku próbach dochodzą do zmiany zdania i muszą wybierać TYLKO Prawe kierunki na co niespodziewanie wpadł Joseph. Wtedy też trafiają do komnaty z kluczem którego strzegł Demon. Po heroicznej walce – wystarczyło jedno uderzenie, aby każdy z bohaterów padł – trafiają do grobowca Rosomaka. Tam Ray popisuje się sprytem i rozwiązuje problem zagadkowych grobów. Mają już ciało, ale nadal nigdzie w okolicy nie odnajdują amuletu, który miał być przy Szarym Magu. Po przeszukaniu krypty odnajdą wiadomość na spodzie wieka – Rosomak ją napisał? SEKATOR – jedyne słowo wyryte w kamieniu. Trzeba więc zabrać ciało i wracać. Wychodzą z cmentarza. Okazuje się, że w mroku stracili rachubę i jest dość późno. Rozbijają więc obóz. Podczas rozbicia obozu ciało mistrza zaczyna się ruszać z brzucha wypełza mu Przeklęty Czerw – pomniejsze Mazoku – które od razu rzuca się na najbliższą osobę. Po szybkim pokonaniu go i zbadaniu idą spać. Budzi ich świt oraz dźwięk wozu jadącego w ich stronę. Na wozie jechał dobrodusznie wyglądający Krasnolud. Przedstawił się jako Grodrik Gorekson i zaprosił ich na obiad. Obiad przemienia się w kilka godzin gry w kości zakończonych kolacją i dużą ilością wina. /Po podróży i nocowaniu pod gołym niebem miło odpocząć w łóżkach. Ciepło i przyjemnie. Pachnący siennik i poduszki z pierzem. Jaka to odmiana od więzienia i tamtejszego brudu i smrodu. Jest czym oddychać. Powietrze pachnie inaczej ciepłem i pieczenią. Mięso wędzone nad ogniskiem, ale za dużo drzewa, dymu jest za dużo wszędzie, aż łapie cię kaszel, ale nie, nie we śnie, naprawdę zaczynasz kaszleć. Otwierasz załzawione oczy. Cała izba jest pełna dymu…/ Wszyscy wstają z pełną gotowością i od razu starają ugasić się pożar który został podłożony w domu. Po krasnoludzie i ciele nie ma śladu – tylko odciski kół wozu prowadzące na zachód– Sandholvin? Otumanieni wczorajszym jedzeniem – na bank coś do niego krasnolud dodał – i oczadzeni dymem idziecie nieznośnie powoli, ale nie stać was na szybszy ruch. Zamiast do południa to do Miasta docieracie wieczorem. Przy bramie miasta dowiedzieli się, że było kilku krasnoludów z wazami, bez wozów, z tobołami. Kiedy Joseph opisał albo siwo-rudą brodę Gregora, to jeden ze strażników przypomni sobie, że mówił, że najpierw odwiedzi karczmie ZAGUBIONA STRZAŁA, bo go suszy tak, że mu aż broda siwieje – zapamiętał, bo go to rozśmieszyło. Mówi też, żeby poszukali go w dzielnic nieludzi na północno–zachodnim końcu miasta. W karczmie nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał o takim krasnoludzie, ale dowiadują się, że Jakiegoś krasnoluda Grodrika czy jakoś tak szuka kobieta chyba czarodziejka o imieniu Andala czy Amala. Od tygodnia krzątała się w dolnym mieście, ale nie wiadomo gdzie można ją znaleźć. Zapytany czy z miasta jest inne wyjście niż główna brama to oczywiście. Jest stara brama i podziemna. Ale zastrzeże, że zgodnie z tutejszym Po załatwieni swoich spraw Ray rusza do dzielnicy nieludzi – jednak jako człowiek nie jest tam mile widziany i musiał skapitulować z tego pomysłu. Tylko Szaminit, który przypomina Goblina jest taktowany poprawnie. Udaje się do karczmy gdzie dowiaduje się, że Grodrik na przyjaciela w górnym mieście – rzeźbiarza Gaspara mieszkającego w górnym mieście. Tam też udaje się później. Dom dość łatwo zlokalizował, ale właściciela nie było – Otworzyła mu jego żona, która wyznał, że Gaspare udał się na spotkanie ze swoim kolegą do Karczmy ZATOPIONY RYCERZ. Szaminit po kilku próbach dostaje się na zaplecze jako producent lodu do drinków. Dzięki niemu też dostają się do środka Ray i Joseph. Cała trójka zostaje świadkami, jak wszyscy bywalcy klubu nagle znikają. Joseph przez przypadek odkrywa tajne wyjście. Podążając za modlitewnymi śpiewami trafiają na zgromadzenie, gdzie przy głównym ołtarzu stał kapłan i Grodrik nad ciałem Rosomaka. Szaminit i Ray po raz pierwszy zaczynają „współpracować” co wywołuje chaos wśród zebranych. Krasnolud chwyta młot, ale nie ma szans z połączonymi siłami dwóch magów i szermierza – Joseph pozmawia go ręki a Ray podpala mu brodę. Bohaterowie wychodzą z ciałem Mistrza na ulicę miasta. Czas dostarczyć Maga na jego miejsce. Nietopepe Pan Chimera Nasi bohaterowie po wyjściu z krypty i rozgromieniu sekciarzy ruszyli do gildii magów. Tam po otrzymaniu porcji leku postanowili bez zwłoki opuścili miasto. Nie chcieli przecież aby ktokolwiek z wyznawców tej dziwnej sekty ich rozpoznał. Bez problemu dotarli do murów i ruszyli w kierunku Dajjal. W czasie postoju z ciała mistrza wypełzł kolejny czerw. Byliście już na niego przygotowani, więc pokonanie go nie stanowiło problemu. Zanim dotarliście do Dajjal ustalili, ze czerwy wychodzą z ciała co koło 14-20 godzin. W Daujal spędzili dwa dni odpoczywając i zbierając siły. Następnie ruszyli do Torfog. Tam uzyskali pomoc Kenshi i Mossiego i ruszyli po odpoczynku dalej. Gdy docierają do miasta trafiają na egzekucję. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu okazuje się, ze znają 2 z 4 niedoszłych wisielców. Okazują się nimi Horacy i Wilhelm. Kenshi i Joseph wstawiają się za nimi a kiedy Szaminit słyszy, że to samosąd i samowolka również ingeruje. Farsę przerywa Porucznik garnizonu Gavril Kissin. Prosi w sposób stanowczy aby trójka ratujących pojawiła się w jego biurze wieczorem Tam daje im ofertę nie do odrzucenia. W okolicy miasta grasuje jakaś bestia i zabija mieszkańców, nawet magów czy żołnierzy. Oni się pozbędą jej a On zapomina o przewinieniach ratowanej dwójki. Bohaterowie oczywiście się zgadzają i najpierw zbierają informacje od ocalałych. Mowa jest o nietoperzowych skrzydłach, jadzie i futrze. możliwe, ze to rodzaj chimery, ale nie mogą być pewni. Po przygotowaniach merytorycznych i fizycznych zabierają towarzyskiego Raya i ruszają do gniazda. Trafiają jednak na rój szerszeni które atakują ich. Walka kończy się jednak szybko dzięki obszarowym Zakęciom Szaminita. Chimera okazuje się krzyżówką Nietoperza, skorpiona i dziobaka… Po szybkiej walce, głównie dzięki szczęcie pokonują potwora. Na jego karku Joseph znajduje dziwna płytkę z wytłoczonymi w 2 liniach: PL4EG7 - PRT3AGR6 – intryguje go to więc ją zabiera ją ze zwłok potwora. W jego leżu znajdują jeszcze kilka cennych przedmiotów. Zwycięscy wracają do miasta gdzie Gavril dotrzymuje obietnicy i sowicie ich opłaca. W związku pierwszym śniegiem tego roku bohaterowie muszą się przygotować do dalszej podróży. Dwa Krasnoludy i Kopalnia Po pokonaniu niecodziennej Chimery w mieście jest małe święto. Joseph oraz Wilhelm piją w karczmie, jak zawsze gdy się spotykają. Tam trafiają na krasnoluda Holgara Brokksona. Ten po chwili rozmowy proponuje im prosta pracę. Okazuje się, że jego brat zajął ich wspólną kopalnię. W zamian dobrze zapłaci. Bohaterowie trafiają do drugiej grupy która ma wejść drugim wejściem. Pokonują tam kilku wynajętych przez brata żołdaków i ruszają co raz niżej. W końcu staja przed bratem krasnoluda Rorekiem który jest bliźniakiem ich zleceniodawcy. Rorek tłumaczy, że chce powstrzymać brata, ponieważ ten dokopał się za głęboko i obawia się tego co może tam znaleźć. W zasie rozmowy bohaterów dociera drugi krasnolud. Podczas zażartej rozmowy Holgar przebija jedna ze ścian i tafia do starej, zapieczętowanej komnaty. Tam bohaterowie wraz z krasnoludami musza walczyć z wybudzonym dwugłowym wężem. Na szczęście udaje im się to a w zamian za pomoc krasnoludy ofiarowują im efekty swojej pracy. Człowiek z Brązu Kolejny etap podróży odbywał się bez większych przeszkód. Nadchodzi czas odpoczynku więc rozbijają obóz pod rozłożystym dębem. W połowie nocy słychać jak coś pędzi traktem, to powóz który rozbija się niedaleko. Drużyna rusza z pomocą. Okazuje się, że jadąca w środku młoda dziewczyna jest w złym stanie i muszą szybko dotrzeć do miasta. Okazuje się tez, że prześladuje ich demon, potwór którego udaj się chwilowo przepędzić Szaminitowi oraz Kenshi. Po dotarciu do Nilstown Ociec dziewczyny rusza do zaprzyjaźnionego znachora który ma mu pomóc. Tam Kenshi podsłuchuje, że obaj chcą się pozbyć bohaterów. Oczywiście nie udaje się to i kiedy córka atakuje ojca ten przemienia się w karykaturalna mieszaninę golema z brązu i człowieka. Cała drużyna stawia mu czoło pokonując odmieńca. W związku z tym, że znachor i dziewczyna zniknęli drużyna postanawia wykorzystać mieszkanie do kilkudniowego odpoczynku. Święta, plusz i piernik Do drużyny, poprzez tajne przejście trafia pomocnik Klausa - Człowieka, który z okazji Świąt Smoczego Narodzenia rozdaje dzieciom prezenty. Okazuje się, że Klaus, jak i pozostali pracownicy są uwięzieni przez Brata Klausa Frosta. Drużyna obiecuje pomóc i włamują się do siedziby Frosta. Uwalniają robotników i odzyskują zabawki. Okazuje się, ze Frost chce zniszczyć Święta i wykorzystać ich magię. Kiedy trafiają na miejsce Frost przemienia się w Krempusa z którym muszą walczyć. Na szczęście udaje się go pokonać za co Klaus ofiarowuje im prezenty. Ucieczka z miasta W środku nocy do mieszkania zajętego bezprawnie przez drużynę dobija się Wilhelm. Okazuje się, że najął się do tutejszej straży a ta ma przyjść ich aresztować za podejrzenie morderstwa. Musza uciekać. Wykorzystują tajne przejście i kanały po których trochę błądzą i muszą uporać się z ich mieszkańcami, ale finalnie wychodzą poza murami miasta. Podróżują do Zefieli bez większych problemów. W stolicy Ray oddaje ciało Rosomaka. Tam tez dowiaduje się, że Rosomak jest w letargu i tak naprawdę nie może umrzeć. Zadanie jest warunkowo zaliczone - Ray musi odnaleźć jeszcze medalion a jego jedyna poszlaka jest słowo SECATOR. Pozwolono mu jednak przystąpić do egzaminów i stał się ADEPTEM KOLEGIUM ŚMIERCI. Profesjonalni gracze Towarzysze trafiają przez przypadek na Krasnoluda Roreka- jednego z braci- właścicieli kopalni. Okazuje się, ze nowy gang w Zefieli zwany Czerwonymi Kapturami zainteresował się handlem Spinellami, których wartość potrafi osiągnąć kilka set zyfli. Po krótkiej szamotaninie Wilhelm dekapituje jednego z napastników a pozostali uciekają. Rorek ma dla nich ofertę i obiecuje uczciwy udział w zyskach. Joseph jednak nie chce tego słuchać i mimo zachęt Wilhelma wychodzi. Ray zaś poznaje szczegóły. Udaje się on do handlarza i pasera zwanego Zend. Niestety Kaptury już tu są. raj zabija jednego i mocno rani drugiego. Odnajduje księgę rachunkową Zenda i wraca do krasnoluda. Między czasie zamienia martwego Kaptura w zombie i wrzuca go do studni. Joseph przekonany przez Wilhelma wraca do karczmy. Rorek ma dla każdego inne zadanie. Wilhelm musi odzyskać spinell od zombie kaptura ze studni, Ray musi odszukać jednego z zapalonych graczy i zdobyć od niego drugi spinell a on sam z Josephem udadzą się do trzeciego nabywcy. Wilhelm wydaje ostatnie pieniądze i inwestuje w kryształ AQUAIN dzięki któremu może oddychać pod wodą. Wyciąga trupa, odnajduje i zabiera cenne rzeczy i zakopuje go na cmentarzu. Ray w końcu znajduje gracza. ten nie chce słyszeć o oddaniu spinella. Ray zagadując go daje mu jedno z cygar od Horacego. Od otumanionego Domenika w łatwy sposób wyciąga Spinella. Rorek i Joseph udają się do krasnoluda Dariusa, kolekcjonera niezwykłych rzeczy, korzystając z krasnoludzkiej gościnności trochę pija. Joseph który ma mocna głowę w odpowiednim momencie udaje się na przeszukiwanie pokoju na piętrze. Niestety dzieżko mi to idzie, ponad to uszkadza mechanizm tajnej skrytki więc musi uciekać. Oprócz spinella chwyta tez jakieś losowe przedmioty. Po tym zadowalani opuszczają śpiącego krasnoluda. Dała grupa spotyka się i świętuje zdobycie spinelli. Jutro Rorek ustali kupca i udadzą się do punktu wymiany. Następny ranek był ciężki dla Wilhelma. Na potężnym kacu wraz z pozostałymi towarzyszami ruszył na miejsce spotkania. Tam jednak okazało się, że kupiec nie żyje a na miejscu są Czerwone Kaptury. Wywiązuje się walka po której Rorek ma i pieniądze i spinele. Jako, ze jest pewny, że szybko znajdzie nowego kupca oddaje drużynie pieniądze. KAMIENIE ŚMIERCI Szaminit, który z powodu niestrawności pozostał w mieszkaniu zajmowanym przez drożynę. Kiedy ci uciekli Szaminit wykorzystał swój spryt aby ujść z tarapatów. Również rusza do stolicy. Po drodze poznaje Linette - kapłankę która poszukuje i potrzebuje pomocy. Szaman prowadzi ją do drużyny. W karczmie okazuje się, ze Linette i Kenshi znają się. Są to przyjaciółki z przeszłości. Historia Linnete wyglądała nieciekawie. Na jej zakon najechał dziwny mag z wataha orków którzy plądrowali i chwytali kapłanki. Jej się udało uciec ale prosi o pomoc w uwolnieniu chociaż jej siostry Ureli. Drużyna początkowo niechętnie, ostatecznie zgadza się i rusza z odsieczą. Dzięki pomysłowości Raya i tropieniu jego Psa trafiają do jaskini cyklopa z którym musza walczyć. wtedy tez uwalniają Urelie i uciekają. Kapłanka nakazuje udać się do Kalmaart. Po drodze opowiada, że strzeże w tej chwili kamienia, który chciał zdobyć ten mag. W Kalmaart jest zaś Paladyn który go uchroni i jemu musi przekazać kamień. Po kilku mniej lub bardziej udanych przygodach drużyna przekracza granice i trafia do Bezeld. Tam zostają ugoszczeni przez mieszczanina Edwina. Kiedy drużyna odzyskiwała siły postanowiła się rozdzielić i każdy sam zwiedza miasto. Ciekawostki * Joseph nie jest niemy od urodzenia. * Jest pierwszym (i miejmy nadzieję, że ostatnim) głównym bohaterem The Legends of Slayers, który nie może mówić. * W jego mieczu jest zaklęty Ifryt. Jednak, mimo lat prób nie odkrył w jaki sposób go uwolnić. Kategoria:Artemis Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie